


something special

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [60]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hau insists that Moon help him out with some exclusive, couples only event on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hau/Moon (Pokemon)
Series: Poll Fics [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	something special

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hau, happy day

It’s her first Valentine’s Day since moving to the Alola region, and her Valentine’s Day that she has anyone she wants to spend it with, not that Moon has made this fact known to the person that she wants to spend it with. In fact, things have been moving along at the exact same pace they always have, and the boy she made fast friends with upon moving here is still just as oblivious to her feelings as ever.

Probably, she should confess to him today. It’s her perfect chance to make a move, and there are plenty of perfect settings for a confession around here, even without considering the holiday. She should tell Hau that she likes him, that she wants to be much more than his best friend, and see what happens from there. Definitely, she shouldn’t worry about what will happen if she does tell him, because Hau is one of the nicest and most relaxed people she has ever met. If anyone would be able to let her down gently and then pick up right where they left off, it would be him.

If he rejected her, he would probably buy her dinner right after, because that’s just the kind of guy that Hau is.

She knows all of that- it’s a big part of why she likes him, really- and she knows that there is no way of knowing for sure that he will reject her. If it were anyone else, she would think that they weren’t interested, because her feelings should be obvious, and if it were anyone else, she would expect them to make a move based on how obvious her feelings are. If it were anyone else, the lack of a move would be enough to tell her that she was bound for disappointment. Hau is, to put it lightly, about as dense as he is kind, and it would not surprise her in the least if he had no idea she saw him as anything more than a friend.

If she’s going to get anywhere with him, it is entirely up to her, but she’s already decided that today is not the day that she confesses to him. She has no idea if she’s ever going to confess to him, but she knows that, despite Valentine’s Day being the perfect setting, she is going to continue to pine in secret.

~X~

“Moon, you’ve gotta come somewhere with me!” he says, before he even says hello. This is pretty common for him, once he has an idea in his head, something he considers so urgent that he has no choice but to come and get her right away.

Fortunately for his impulses, all she has to do is put on her shoes and she can follow outside after him, laughing as she says, “What is it this time, Hau?”

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day!” he replies, and her heart skips a beat, before he goes on to explain himself. “I can’t do it alone, cos you have to have another person with you. You’ll go with me, right? To get the Valentine malasadas? I can’t miss out!”

He talks so quickly that she can hardly make sense of what he’s saying, but by the end, he says enough to explain it all. She feels briefly stupid for thinking that this was his way of asking her on a genuine date, but she has nothing to complain about. Being his necessary plus one is fun enough, and truth be told, she is happy just to be able to see him on Valentine’s Day.

As they walk together, she asks him, “What are these special Valentine malasadas, anyway?”

“Um, well…” He trails off for a moment. “I’m not actually sure? I mean, I guess it’s like an exclusive flavor for today or something, I just read a flier and you have to have a date or they won’t sell any to you, so that’s why I had to go and find you right away.”

“Right, I understand,” she says. “They’re probably going to be busy, if it’s an exclusive. You’re worried about them selling out?”

“Yeah, exactly! See, you understand.” Hau says this with a satisfied grin, and Moon is very glad that she agreed to come with him.

~X~

“Well, they don’t look very busy,” she says, once the two of them arrive. “In fact, this seems about the same as usual.” On top of that, she sees no signs in the window to advertise this special, though she doesn’t say that part.

“Uh...well, that’s because, um…” Hau looks at the ground for a moment, scratching the back of his head with a strange and guilty smile. “There isn’t actually any special? At all?”

“There isn’t? Then why did you…” Hau lied to her? But why?

“Because...because I needed an excuse to get you to come with me!” he replies. “I didn’t really think about what would happen when we got here, though, so…” He laughs, still looking guilty as he does.

“You didn’t need an excuse. We come here together almost every day,” she points out, and his smile falters for a second, before he laughs even harder.

“Hey, I guess you’re right! Well, I wanted it to seem special, so I just...I dunno, Moon, it’s just that it’s Valentine’s Day, and I guess there are plenty of places doing special things, but this is where we always go, and I just…ah, how do I say this?” He looks around as he speaks, never quite meeting her eye, and Moon’s heart begins to race as she realizes what’s happening.

“Moon!” he finally says. “I like hanging out with you a lot, and I’m fine if it stays the same cos it’s a lot of fun, but since it’s Valentine’s Day, I wanted to tell you that I like you! And maybe wanted to do something special today, cos...yeah!”

“Hau…” She can hardly believe it, and her response takes long enough that he gets the wrong idea.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to! If you don’t like me like that, I mean, cos I have so much fun with you already, Moon, really!” he insists, beaming all the while, even while discussing the prospect of getting rejected. Moon absolutely adores him.

“You didn’t have to come up with an excuse to get me to come out with you,” she says, stepping closer to him so that she can grab one of his hands. “Even if it was just as friends, I wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with you. Cos I really like you, Hau, I like you too!”

With that, the emphasize her point, she leans over to kiss him on the cheek, surprised at herself for being able to muster up the nerve to do that. When Hau giggles a bit in response, she feels like her heart is being squeezed, and she never wants this moment to end.

“Aw, really? I’m so glad!” he says. “Looks like I had nothing to worry about after all. So, do you want to go somewhere new or is there something going on today you want to try? Or...maybe we can eat first, since we’re already here?”

Just like that, Hau easily moves past their confessions, right on to the next stage. And, just like that, he finds a way to make it about food, but Moon would not have him any other way. With a smile, she says, “Let’s just go ahead and eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
